noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 516
|image = 516_88_Rael_Stops_Yuri's_Attack.png |Release Date = 25 June 2018 |Chapter = 516 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 515 |Next Chapter = Chapter 517}}Tao has sent his drones to the area where the explosion occurred. He confirms that a bomb someone planted, has exploded and an EMP was discharged meaning it will take time to assess the situation. He tells Regis, Seira and Karias, that the explosion occurred in the city centre and with a lot of people around, the damage is serious. Regis enquires about casualties, Tao confirms that there are lots of casualties and that people are now trying to deal with the incident. Regis asks who would do such a thing? Tao tells them that he can only think of Crombel, but it's not time for him to plan something like this yet. Karias asks about the other team members. Tao replies that he can't see them. His sensors start going off. He tells them that another explosion has occurred, and this one is bigger than the last one. Yuri is the one behind the explosion, and M-21 rushes at him. Yuri smiles and manages to block M-21's attacks with little effort. He kicks M-21 in the stomach which sends him flying. M-21 stops himself and wonders how Yuri has become so powerful. Yuri mocks M-21 and questions whether he's going to change into werewolf combat mode? This angers M-21 and he transforms into combat mode. This pleases Yuri. M-21 rushes towards Yuri again and attacks with all his strength. Yuri blocks his attack and tells him that after he suffered humiliation at M-21's hands, he exchanged his own life, to be reborn. He punches M-21, giving him a severe injury. He then continues his attacks, further injuring M-21. M-21 notices that the damage to the city is getting worse as the fight continues. Yuri appears behind him, warning him not to look away. He punches M-21 and sends him flying into a wall, completely destroying it. M-21 gets up, as Yuri laughs that using his power against M-21 makes the pain in his body disappear. M-21 attacks again, only for Yuri to avoid the attack and launch a counterattack. M-21 thinks that if he avoids the attack, then it will hit the buildings behind him, causing further damage to the city. Civilians are wondering what is happening in the distance, since they keep hearing the sounds of explosions. They wonder if a war is going on. Takeo is looking at the devastation from a rooftop and wonder what happened to the people who were in the area. He sees Yuri and M-21 and wonders if Yuri was behind the explosion and why M-21 is so badly wounded, as M-21 should be able to handle Yuri. M-21 is catching his breath, whilst Yuri gloats about him not being able to fight properly, since he's afraid of damage to the surroundings. Takeo intervenes asking if he's the one behind the explosions and how he can do something so insane. He tells him that he should be prepared to deal with the consequences. Yuri leaves. Takeo asks if he's running away. M-21 and Takeo follow and are shocked to see Yuri standing in front of a building filled with ordinary humans, who are looking outside, surprised at the scene before them. Yuri dares them to attack. He asks if they're not able to attack because of the lowly creatures behind him. Yuri tells them, that he'll help them out, and causes an explosion killing the people who were in the building. M-21 and Takeo can't do anything but watch horrified as Yuri launches another attack against a building again filled with ordinary humans. Rael arrives in time to stop the attack and asks Yuri what he's doing? Yuri backs off saying that he'll stop here for today. This comes as a surprise to M-21 and Takeo. Rael stands in his way and questions whether he thinks he can just leave after causing this much damage? Yuri replies if Rael is going to try and stop him? Since he has no intention of going down without a fight and that if they try to stop him, he'll wreak havoc and take as many human lives as possible. He suggests that if they don't want any more humans getting killed, then they let him go quietly. Rael backs down, knowing that he can't do anything. Yuri leaves telling M-21, that the next time they meet, he'll kill him. Rael, M-21 and Takeo are angry. M-21 wonders if this is how they'll have to fight from now on.